


Hail to the Queen

by Latenightbookworm, Princess0611



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I hope this happens in Season 5, Post Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 13:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightbookworm/pseuds/Latenightbookworm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess0611/pseuds/Princess0611
Summary: We pick up at the end of Season 4, except Chloe convinces Lucifer to stay, for now. Lucifer has to find a way to keep Chloe in his life, even though he knows he has to return to Hell soon. When he offers Chloe a way to leave her life on Earth behind, she must make a difficult decision.





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to @latenightbookworm, my co-writer and beta reader. This story would not have been possible without you. 
> 
> Follow us on tumblr! @princess-casserole and @yes-im-the-violin-girl

“Please, Lucifer. Please don’t go,” Chloe whispered. The moment things started to work out between them was also the moment that everything began to fall apart. Just earlier that day they had confessed their love to each other, only to have demons from Hell threaten everything they hold dear.

Lucifer stood on the balcony, his back to her. His fingers wrapped around the ledge of the rail, gripping so tightly it could break. He couldn’t believe the Dad-damned timing of this whole situation. Chloe had finally come around after she had seen his devil face. Sure, it had taken her longer to face him again than Linda, but he had forgiven her for her reaction almost immediately. It was only natural. The fact that she came back to him at all proved once again that she was a miracle. His miracle. 

“Detective…” He started. No, that didn’t sound right. She was so much more than that to him now. He turned to face her. 

“Chloe, my darling. You understand why I must leave you. I wish it didn’t have to be this way. But, if you do something terrible in your lifetime that causes you immense guilt, perhaps I shall see you again,” he smirked his signature Lucifer grin. “But please don’t do that for my sake, either. Someone like you belongs in the Silver City.”

Tears started streaming down her face. “Lucifer. You listen to me. This is not the end of us. You cannot leave me like this! We can figure this out together! We have to! We’re partners, aren’t we?!” By the end of her tirade she was almost shouting.

He stared at her wordlessly.

“Aren't we?” she pleaded. 

The Lord of Hell was speechless. He had never let anyone change his mind before. He had always done whatever he wanted, and yet, here was a human, a very special human, but a mortal nevertheless, about to change his path. 

“Why, yes, Detective. We are partners.” He reached out for her hand. He couldn’t lose her. Not now. The question was how.

***  
Days passed, and days turned into weeks. Chloe had gone back to work at the precinct, solving murder after murder with her cheeky comrade by her side. These cases passed in a blur. She solved them easily, but she started to feel disconnected from them. Maybe she had been spending too much time around Celestials, but this human life was beginning to lose its sparkle. Any minute spent without Lucifer was lackluster. She wanted more. Lucifer promised he would figure out a way that they could be together forever, but so far he had come up short. Amenadiel hadn’t been much help either.

“Chloe, someone like you deserves to end up in the Silver City! You’ve done nothing but good things your entire life!” He tried to reason with her. 

Chloe was having none of it. “The Silver City won’t be heaven without Lucifer. For me, heaven is wherever he is,” she snapped.

She spent most of her nights at Lux nowadays. Some nights were filled with drinking and dancing, either with Lucifer or with the Tribe. Other nights were spent up in the penthouse. They kissed and touched each other and made love for the first time. Lucifer’s millennia of sexual experience was not wasted. None of his past partners could compare to Chloe’s gentle touch. “We were made for each other.” He would tell her.

She listened to Lucifer tell her all about Hell until she fell asleep in his arms. She wanted to know every detail of what it was like down there. He told her about the demons, warned her that most of them were not like Maze, they could not be trusted, especially since she would be seen as an outsider.

He described the gray stone pillars, the long gray walls that stretched for miles, the huge stone doors along the walls that guarded each cell of every tortured soul. He told her about the castle in the cloud where he lived. It stood on top of the highest pillar, with the highest towers touching the gray clouds that never cleared. He described the cold, stone throne in the very center of the kingdom, where he overlooked it all.

“I suppose I’ll need to have the demons forge a second throne for you, my darling. After all, what’s a King without his Queen?” Lucifer leaned in for a kiss, and she happily obliged. She loved to hear him call her his Queen. 

***  
Chloe awoke in the middle of the night. It was cold, without Lucifer’s arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes to see only an empty bed. She panicked, living in constant fear that he would feel the need to return to Hell. He had warned her it was only a matter of time. The demons were reckless without their leader. 

“Lucifer?” She called out. 

“I’m here!” His voice came from the living room, and she jumped out of bed to see him standing by the bar, drink in hand. “I didn’t mean to wake you. My thoughts were keeping me awake.”

Chloe walked up to him and put her hands on his chest. “What are you thinking about?”

“I know how to make you immortal, Chloe,” he paused, waiting for her reaction. 

“You do?! That’s great! I can’t wait! When - How -” She bubbled over with questions.

He laughed at her enthusiasm, and set his drink down to wrap his arms around her. “I’ll explain everything. But you must know that this is something I never thought I would do to a human. I considered this not being the solution that I was going to go with, but I don’t have a better idea,” he smirked his devilish grin. “Amenadiel does not approve.” 

“Of course not.” Why would he?

He led her to the couch and sat down beside her, his face solemn. “I don’t want you to agree to anything until you’ve heard my full explanation. Think about this. Because there is no going back. Take all the time you need, okay?” 

She nodded. “Okay.” Even though she didn’t say it, there was no way she wasn’t going to agree to whatever this plan was. She trusted Lucifer with her life. He wouldn’t do anything too dangerous, right?

“Right. So first things first. I’ve been sensing the demons growing out of control lately. I do need to return to Hell soon. On my own, at least for a little while, to get them settled. I don’t know when I’ll be able to return to Earth.”

This was it, this was the moment she dreaded. It was that night on the balcony all over again. That moment flashed before her eyes. Goodbye, Chloe.

“There is a way that I can allow you to visit me in Hell. A portal, if you will, to allow you to continue with your life here, with your job, your family while I’m away, and come see me in Hell whenever you please,” he continued, always carefully watching her reactions. “And, many years from now, when your time comes to leave Earth, you shall join me in Hell, my Queen. If you so desire.” His eyes flashed red at these words, pouring into her soul.

“I do,” she said seriously. She hoped those two simple words conveyed her desires and her promise to be with him forever. Lucifer wasn’t the ‘marriage’ type, but this was so much more. ‘Til death do us part’ got nothing on us, she thought.

“So, how does this portal work? Do you have a secret door somewhere around here?” 

“No secret door. It’s a Celestial passage to another realm, this isn’t Narnia,” Lucifer laughed at the ridiculous image. “This is the part I was hesitant to tell you about.”

She slid closer to him on the couch, her heart pounding. “Please Lucifer. You can tell me anything.”

“Right. So you remember how Cain had a mark that made him immortal? It was a curse, of sorts. A curse from my father.” She nodded. He took another sip of his drink before he continued. “I can curse you with immortality the way He cursed Cain.”

The puzzle pieces clicked into place. Of course! She had already known one immortal human! Why didn’t she realize it sooner?

“A curse from the Devil is not the same as a curse from God. And I’ve never cursed anyone before. I don’t know exactly how it will affect you, but I have some theories.”

“So I will have a mark on me, like he did?” she asked.

“It won’t look like his, but otherwise yes. I’m assuming you’re familiar with the term The Mark of the Beast?”

“Oh. Yes. That’s the 666 mark that demons had on their foreheads?” She scrunched up her nose. “I guess a mark on my forehead is a small price to pay for an eternity with you.”

He laughed out loud. “Darling, no. I shall put the mark wherever you want it.” His eyes roamed up and down her body. “But it should be somewhere fairly hidden. You do still have to have a normal human life while you’re here.”

She pondered that for a moment. The idea of having his mark on her body was exciting. A constant reminder of him. “Let the world know that I belong to the Devil for all I care. They’ll think I’m some kind of crazy Satanic worshipper,” she smiled at the idea. 

Lucifer pulled her closer into his chest. “Since you’re not running away screaming yet, I’ll assume you must be.”

“I’m not going anywhere. So the mark gives me immortality?”

He continued. “Firstly, the mark will act as a portal, it gives you the ability to pass between this realm and mine. The immortality piece is a little more complicated. The reason that Dad was able to give Cain immortality is because He owned his soul, as he does with all humans. It’s up to Him to decide who dies when. He is the Keeper of the Souls. In order for me to grant you immortality, your soul must belong to me.”

“It does, Lucifer. I’m yours, I’ve already told you that,” she promised.

“Not like that, love. No matter what you say, Dad still holds your soul. I’m going to have to find a way to take it from Him, it’s unlikely He’ll give it over to me willingly.” He was thoughtful for a moment. “I believe I know what I need to do, but I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what I’m going to do if it doesn’t work.”

Chloe suddenly saw fear in his eyes. She realized he had no Plan B. If Lucifer wasn’t able to steal her soul from God, one day she would die like the rest of them.

“One last thing I need to tell you. And this is the part that I want you to really think about before you agree to any of this. When I hold onto your soul, and when I give you my mark, in exchange I will be putting a little of my soul into you. You may feel the urge to punish those that deserve it like I do, you may have power over others like I do. You’ll still be you, Chloe, but you’ll also be a little bit of me.”

***

The next day at work dragged on. Lucifer decided not to show up to the crime scene that day. Before she left Lux, he promised to give her a little space to consider all that he was offering. Take all the time you need. I’ll be waiting here.

She listened to Ella ramble about how this victim was stabbed by a drug dealer in the streets last night. She rattled off facts about the wounds and the time of death and tests she would need to run back at the lab. Chloe interrogated suspects and wrote reports in a blur. 

Hours later, she sped to Lux as fast as she dared. She snuck around the back of the building to bypass the crowds as she had done so many times before, when the bouncer spotted her. “Hey miss! You’re going to have to wait in line like everybody else.” Most of the bouncers knew her by now, but she didn’t recognize this guy. 

“Oh no, I’m here to see Lucifer. The other employees know me, I’m Lucifer’s…” She paused. She was Lucifer’s what? They didn’t use boyfriend and girlfriend. She was his Queen? His partner? His soulmate?

The bouncer laughed. “Yeah, I’ve heard about Lucifer’s girls. Different one of you in here every night, right? Get in line, lady.”

Chloe didn’t like to be reminded of those girls, but she stood her ground. “Either you let me in, or you go tell Lucifer that Chloe Decker is here, and you kept her waiting outside.”

“Fine. Whatever. You wait here, I’ll be back.”

Inside, Lucifer was at the piano singing his heart out, surrounded by women who thought he was still the old Lucifer. He enjoyed flirting and singing with them, but his heart belonged to another. Chloe trusted him, and he would be damned if he would betray that trust.

“Hey boss, sorry to bother you, but there’s a girl outside waiting to see you.”

“And? Nearly everybody in the club is waiting to see me! I’m delightful.” He grinned. 

“She won’t leave. Says her name is Chloe Decker?” he prompted.

The song ended immediately. Lucifer’s fingers crashed down on the keys in a horrible noise. “You left MY Chloe outside waiting? You will let her in immediately.” He stood up, his tall frame hovering over the bouncer. “Never mind, I’ll do it myself. See that this doesn’t happen again,” he added threateningly. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, the bouncer on his heels, trying to apologize, but Lucifer didn’t hear a word. He flung open the door, to see Chloe sitting on the curb in jeans, black jacket, and her usual high ponytail. “Detective! I’m so glad you’re back. My deepest apologies for the actions of this idiot.” He offered his hand as she stood up. She kissed him deeply as the world around them disappeared for a moment, and she finally got to say the word she had been waiting to say all day. 

“Yes.”


	2. New Beginnings

She kissed him as though she hadn’t seen him in months. She didn’t care about the crowd watching. She didn’t care about all the girls in line that thought they were going to get their shot with the elusive Lucifer Morningstar. Chloe glanced over his shoulder at them watching her. He’s mine. She thought forcefully, as if they could hear her thoughts. Back off. As he began to pull away from the kiss, she stood up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “Yes.”

He hesitated. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.”

He smiled widely. “Well in that case, let’s get to it, shall we?” 

He put his arm around her waist and escorted her inside. In the elevator, he pushed the button for the penthouse, and then pulled out a small key and inserted into a keyhole that she never noticed before. The light behind the penthouse button turned off. “We don’t want to be disturbed tonight, do we now?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and thought of all the other times in the past they didn’t want to be disturbed. That key would have been really nice to know about, but tonight was different. Her life was about to change in more ways than one. She still felt like she didn’t know what exactly Lucifer was going to do to her, but she definitely did not need anyone walking in on them. Her heart pounded as the elevator doors opened.

He poured himself a drink while she situated herself on the bed. Lucifer was visibly nervous, so she rambled about the case she was working on to take his mind off things for a while. He sat down on the bed next to her, and got lost in her story. It was silly, but he tried not to think about Ella and Dan and everybody else at the precinct too much. He would probably never see them again. 

He told her that he would be returning to Hell tomorrow, once Chloe was ready. He insisted that she was free to visit anytime, and eventually she would stay there forever, but Lucifer thought a gradual transition to Hell was best. “Just dip your toe in for a day or so at first,” he had said.

“Also, what’s mine is yours, darling, after I’m gone.”

“What’s that?”

He gestured to a huge binder of paperwork on the dresser. “I signed everything over to you. My bank accounts, Lux, my property, my cars. It’s all in your name, for as long as you choose to stay on Earth.”

“Lucifer! I can’t possibly accept that! That’s… millions of dollars!” 

“I’ll have no need for it in Hell. Besides, who else do I trust? When you’re done with Earth, you can sell it, donate it, I don’t care. Just enjoy yourself while you’re here, Detective.”

“Alright. Fine.” This was the least of her concerns for now. 

“Enough with the dilly-dallying. We both know why you’re really here tonight.”

***  
Lucifer paced back and forth nervously, muttering to himself, almost as if in prayer. “Please, Dad, you selfish bastard, let me have her. You get literally everybody else.”

He finally turned his attention back to Chloe. He climbed into the bed and straddled his legs over her. She lay on her back looking up at him. “This is your last chance to say no, my love.”

“Lucifer, make me yours already. This is what we’ve both been waiting for,” she said seductively.

“Chloe, I’m serious. This isn’t going to be remotely sexual, as much as we may want it to be. In fact, this is going to hurt like bloody hell.”

She nodded very seriously. “I’m ready.”

“Right. First step is to try to steal your soul from Dad. If that works, I’ll give you my mark. It was designed only for demons, back when I allowed them to travel from Hell. It could kill you, if you’re not immortal first.” 

He put his hands on her chest and began chanting quietly in a language she didn’t understand. At first, it felt like nothing was happening. Then, under his hands, it got hotter and hotter. The fire burned for several minutes, and then it felt like Lucifer was pulling something out of her. Her chest started to glow softly, and then brighter. She saw the golden light get even brighter at the same time that the fire peaked again. She arched her back and screamed out in pain. His eyes were apologetic, but he otherwise did not acknowledge her, still speaking the incantation.

Suddenly, the fire stopped. She opened her eyes and saw the golden light pulled from her chest hovering between Lucifer’s hands. He was breathing heavily. “Lucifer, is that… my soul?” 

“Yes. Now watch this.” It was a strange experience, watching someone else literally hold her soul in their hands. His hands glowed red hot around her soul, until the golden light slowly faded to red, smoldering like embers. 

“I got it from you now, Dad! It’s mine!” He was gleeful, eyes burning red maniacally, still holding her soul only inches above her chest. “Your soul belongs to the devil now.”

“Alright Chloe, now brace yourself. This is the part that’s going to hurt like hell.” 

Chloe was suddenly terrified. This was the part that was going to hurt? Not the fire she felt in her heart when he pulled her soul out of her?

She didn’t have another second to think about it. Lucifer took her now burning red soul and pushed it back into her chest. For a moment, all she saw was fire, and then everything went black.

***  
This was Hell. It had to be. Where else would it feel like her entire body was on fire, while the world around her crumbled into ash. She heard screaming. Is that me? Am I screaming? The fire stopped as quickly as it started. Her new devilish soul settled into her, and the screaming stopped.

“Chloe? CHLOE! Wake up, please, darling. Please please please. I gave you what you wanted. Don’t you dare leave me now… I’ve killed her. I killed Chloe. DAD-DAMN IT ALL!” Her eyes snapped open at the sound of glass breaking. A few bottles of whiskey lay in shatters on the floor.

“Lucifer. Hey. I’m okay,” she said weakly. 

He turned on the spot, blood red eyes fading back to brown. He immediately regained his composure, and sat down next to her. “You’re sure you’re alright, Detective?”

“Yeah. Um. Can we take a break before step two?” she begged.

“Of course. You rest, I’ll clean up this mess.” He gestured towards the broken glass.

Chloe looked in the mirror at her new self. Physically, she looked the same, but she felt a power flowing through her that she couldn’t describe. Is that what Lucifer feels like all the time? She felt strong, invincible even. She wanted to test out her new strength. 

“Lucifer? Am I as strong as you?” 

“Quite possibly, love. Give me a minute, don’t do anything crazy without me.” He turned back to cleaning up the glass.

“DAMN - Wait a minute…” Lucifer paused. “Chloe, look at this.”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

He picked up a large piece of glass and dragged it across his hand. Nothing happened. No blood. No blood means… “You’re not vulnerable around me anymore!” Chloe shrieked with excitement.

“It appears so, yes.” He was shocked. “I’ll admit, this is a happy surprise. Although, I must find out, if I may…” He reached for her arm. 

Chloe instinctively pulled her arm away as she realized his intentions. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She wanted to know too. She reached back out towards him.

He smiled. “You’re immortal now, Chloe. What’s the worst that could happen?”

“Can’t argue with that logic.” Lucifer took her arm, and tried to cut her, to no avail. It didn’t even hurt. There wasn’t a scratch. 

“Holy shit! Lucifer! I’m invulnerable and immortal! This is amazing!” She looked at him in wonder. She imagined feeling this powerful for millennia. She jumped into his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, fingers in his hair. “I love you. So much. Thank you. For everything,” she said, between kissing his face and neck.

“I love you, my darling Detective. I hate to remind you, but I really must leave for Hell tomorrow. Unless you want to be stuck in this immortal body without a way to reach me, I suggest we move on to step two?”

“Right. Yes. Okay. The portal.” She pulled him back to the bed and laid down. 

He put a hand on her waist. “I was thinking I can mark you here? Easily hidden, but also easily accessible?” 

She agreed. “Let’s do it.”

Lucifer’s hand suddenly burned against her stomach, it felt like knives against her skin. Something was actually cutting into her this time. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for it to be over, tears running down her face. 

“Chloe? Open your eyes. It’s over.” 

She sighed in relief. That wasn’t as bad as the soul thing.

“No? I’m glad to hear it. My apologies again for hurting you so much.”

She looked at him. Terrified. “Lucifer, I didn’t say anything out loud.” She hesitantly reached to him again with her mind. Can you hear me?

His eyes widened in shock. Yes, Detective, I can.

“This is fascinating! If Amenadiel didn’t condemn what we were doing, I’m sure he would be fascinated to hear about this! I never would have guessed this could happen! I wonder if you’ll be able to hear me when I’m in Hell - Detective?” He suddenly realized she was no longer listening.

Chloe walked to the mirror, her shirt pulled up, examining the new mark on her stomach, just above her hip. It looked like an angry red scar, hot to the touch. She traced it with her finger. She was his. 666.


	3. Welcome Back

“Good morning, my love.”

Chloe opened her eyes to see her beautiful angel laying next to her, shirtless, abs chiseled by God himself. “Hey you. I love you.”

“You’re going to be late for work. I’m so sorry to leave you like this, but I’ve put this off long enough. I promise I’ll see you tonight.” Lucifer kissed her forehead. “In another world, my Queen.”

Chloe kissed him, still half asleep, fingers interlocked with his, until she caught a glimpse of the clock. Shit. She really was going to be late. She frantically got ready, and noticed the penthouse was immaculately clean. He didn’t leave a single thing out of place for her.

“Chloe? You remember what I showed you? Hand over the mark, say my name, pray to me, and the gates will open for you.”

“Yes, I remember.” She couldn’t take her eyes off of Lucifer. This could possibly be the last time she ever sees him on Earth. But it was not goodbye. 

“Give me about 12 hours to get the demons settled, and to warn them of your arrival. I’ll see you tonight.”

She wrapped her arms around him tight, as if she squeezed him hard enough, he wouldn’t be able to leave. His wings opened, and in an instant, he was gone. Lucifer. 

The morning at the precinct was dull. Lucifer had made the rounds a few days ago to spread a story that he had to move back to England, with his family. Chloe had to pretend like she would never see him again. She touched her stomach frequently, she needed the constant reminder. She liked the soft burn she felt whenever she touched the mark, the warmth reminded her of him. The day dragged on until -

“Chloe, we’ve got a murder suspect in interrogation, you got this?” Dan’s voice snapped her out of her reverie. 

“Yes. Who do we have?”

“Anthony Johnson, suspected of murdering his girlfriend last week. Here’s the case file.” He threw the file on her desk. 

Chloe took a few minutes to review the paperwork, and then headed in. She took her seat across from him.

“Mr. Johnson? Can you tell me where you were last Saturday at 9pm?”

“Yeah, I was out with my buddies at the bar. I already told the other cop that.” He folded his arms across his chest. 

“Yeah, well, you’re not on the surveillance footage, and none of the staff recognize you. Let’s try this again. Where were you, Saturday, 9pm?”

He’s guilty. Punish him. He deserves it. Chloe jumped wildly and looked around. The voice sounded a little like Lucifer, but it also sounded like… herself?

“Hey lady, what’s the matter with you? I told you where I was.”

In a matter of seconds, she was out of her chair, with the suspect slammed high against the wall, her hand around his throat. “I know you killed her, you bastard, why don’t you just confess right now so I can punish you like you deserve?”

She instantly knew what she was doing was wrong. Lucifer warned her. This was the devil’s soul coming out to play. She was dangerous. Powerful. The power felt so good running through her. This man was big, muscular, and he was no match for her. 

Dan came running into the interrogation room, he had been watching through the two-way glass. “Chloe! The hell is wrong with you? Put him down!”

She immediately dropped him, fumbling for an explanation. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t mean -”

“Get out of here. Looks like you’ve been spending too much time around Lucifer.” He snarled. 

She ran into the bathroom and locked the stall. I hope this works. She wished they had practiced this more before he left. How did this work again?

Hey Lucifer? Can you hear me? It’s Chloe. Duh. Who else would be talking to him in his mind?

The response was almost immediate. Detective! How good to hear from you. Miss me already? She could hear him smirking at her.

Yes. But also something bad happened. I’m scared. I almost choked a suspect, the way you always did. I had him up against the wall, shouting at him for a confession. I know in my gut he’s guilty, but I don’t have enough evidence yet. She put her head in her hands. Deep breaths.

Ahh, the devil inside you found someone to punish, did it? It’s only natural, my love. It’s difficult to control at times, but with time you’ll be able to. I only wish I was there to see it! 

Hearing his voice felt so good. How did he manage to be so calm about everything? Come back to Earth and I’ll give you the surveillance footage of it. She teased.

A tempting offer, Detective! But I must go, I’m about to meet with the demons and prepare them for your arrival. Now that you know what it feels like, it should be easier to anticipate next time it happens. I believe in you, if he’s truly guilty, I know you’ll be able to hunt down all the evidence you need. I love you. 

His presence in her mind vanished. Okay, I can do this. Control it. Get a hold of yourself, Decker. She returned to her desk, but nobody gave her anyone else to interrogate or a crime scene to visit that day. She committed herself to a day of paperwork. 

***  
Lucifer paced through his castle, meticulously rearranging items on table, books on shelves, drinks at the bar, he didn’t want anything out of place. His Queen was arriving to his home, his true home, for the first time tonight. He wondered what her first reaction to Hell would be. He couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms here, in this terrible place. He briefly wondered if Chloe would resent him for condemning her to a life down here. No can’t be true. We need to be together. She won’t care where. He went to the bedroom, clean white sheets on the bed. He had stocked the second closet full of clothes for her. The majority of it was full of clothes that resembled her typical ensemble, but there were a few more risque items as well. A girl’s gotta have options, doesn’t she? 

In the corner of the bedroom, there was a secret door that he had never revealed to anyone. In preparing for Chloe’s arrival he had stocked it with everything he could get his hands on. Cuffs, chains, whips, vibrators, and blindfolds lined the shelves. I will figure you out, Chloe. You will tell me what you deeply desire, and I shall give it to you.   
Once he was satisfied that the castle was fit for his Queen, he assumed his full devil form and unfurled his black wings. Time to face the demons.

Just as he was about to leave the castle, he heard a voice in his head. Chloe! She felt her devil strength for the first time. He was practically gushing with pride. She was about to make for an excellent Queen. 

As he flew over the kingdom, some demons below caught sight of him. “The King has returned! The King has returned!” 

He landed on his throne, claws digging into the side. “DEMONS! Assemble before your King!” His devil voice boomed, to be heard in the far reaches of the kingdom. It took several minutes for the crowd to accumulate beneath him. Once he was satisfied that everyone was present, he continued.

“I have come to reclaim my throne. Any demon that dares threaten my rule will be eliminated. I know that there were whisperings of an uprising in my absence. This shall not be tolerated. Additionally, my Queen will be coming to Hell for the first time tonight. You will see her at my castle this evening. Her rule is equal to mine. She gives you a command, you are to obey. And, if any of you dare so much as to touch a single hair on her head, I will destroy you. Do I make myself clear?”

“YES, MY LORD!” 

“Lovely. Well, have a good day. Carry on.” And with that, his devil form melted away, and he departed from the throne. 

***  
Chloe anxiously paced through the penthouse, knowing Lucifer was waiting for her. She couldn’t wait to see him, but she couldn’t wrap her mind that she was going to Hell. The place where every terrible person throughout history was trapped, she was going there willingly. She realized she never asked Lucifer how to return from Hell. Hopefully it worked the same way. Here goes nothing.

She lifted her shirt once again to look at his mark. It had faded a bit since last night. She pressed her hand to it and opened her mind to Lucifer. It burned a darker red at her fingertips.

“Lucifer Morningstar… Samael… Ruler of Hell…” She squeezed her eyes shut. Deep breath. “Open the gates.”

Chloe felt as though the floor under her feet suddenly opened up. The world was suddenly pitch black around her. The darkness consumed her until she landed hard on the floor. It looked like she was back in the bedroom of the penthouse, except it wasn’t. The most obvious difference was the strange gray light coming through the windows and the faint smell of ash. 

Chloe was grateful that she landed in Lucifer’s castle, but she was petrified to be alone in Hell. She tried to stay quiet. She didn’t see Lucifer, and she had to avoid running into a demon. Were there demons in his home? Beneath the bedroom was a spiral staircase leading into a library. There were books in every language and every time period in human history. Sometimes she forgot how long Lucifer had existed for. He had his moments where he seems so normal. 

She pulled a larger book from the shelf, and it slipped out of her hands onto the table with a soft thud. Immediately, she heard footsteps coming from the next room. 

“How many times do I have to say no demons in the castle?! GET OUT! Especially not today!” Lucifer’s voice sounded deadly. 

Chloe quickly turned the corner around a bookshelf to make herself visible. “Lucifer! It’s me, I’m so sorry. I dropped a book, I didn’t know where you were and I -”

“Thank Dad above that I don’t have to throw another demon out today.” Lucifer’s smile was warm. “Welcome home, my Queen.”

He reached out for her and put one hand on the small of her back, and another in her hair. They kissed for a long moment until Lucifer pulled away. 

“There will be much more of that to come later, my love. But we have a busy schedule today. I’ll show you around the castle, and then I promised the demons that I would introduce our new Queen to them. They’ve been buzzing all day about you!”

“Lucifer, I don’t know if that’s a good idea, I’m just me, and you’re you. I don’t know what they’ll expect of me.” She would much rather be alone with him.

“Nonsense.” Lucifer said, as he led her through his home. “I warned them that anything less than complete respect for you won’t be tolerated. They know better than to disobey me. You’re going to have to trust me.”

***  
Back in the bedroom, Chloe heard a commotion starting to gather beneath the castle. “What’s going on out there?”

“The demons are starting to gather around so they can see you. You better get ready.” He opened her closet door with a flourish. “Wear whatever you like, my love, but please hurry. Demons are restless creatures.”

The closet was huge. Luckily a majority of the clothes looked normal. She found one rack full of evening gowns. A daring red dress, with long sleeves and a plunging neckline caught her eye. Chloe didn’t know what Lucifer expected her to wear, but if this was going to be her grand introduction as a Queen, she wanted to look the part. It was not something she would ever wear on Earth. 

“If you like that dress, darling, you better be careful taking it off later, or else I might rip it off of you.” Lucifer’s voice came from behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck. He put one arm on her hips to turn her around so that they were face to face, their lips almost touching. Her eyes flashed towards the bed. “Later, Chloe, I promise you’ll have everything you desire and more. I’ve got something very special planned.”

She nodded, her desires caught in her throat. The demons outside were getting louder. “Alright, then let’s get this over with.”

“Agreed. Please wait here for just a moment.” Lucifer slipped through the double doors that led out onto the balcony, carefully closing them behind him.

Chloe quickly hid behind the door, ear pressed up against it. She didn’t want to miss a word.

“Demons! It is the moment you’ve been waiting for. I will introduce you to Queen Chloe Morningstar.”

Her heart jumped out of her chest. Queen Chloe Morningstar?? They never agreed on that title, but she did like the way it sounded. A Queen wouldn’t have a boring name like Decker. 

“I will remind you that she is strong, powerful, and she is mine. Anyone who dares cross her will suffer at the hands of the Devil.” He paused for effect. Always a showman. 

Here we go. Here we go. I’m strong and powerful. Powerful and strong. I’m Queen Chloe Motherfucking Morningstar. 

The double doors swung open and Chloe got her first look at the world below her. The balcony they were standing on was much higher up than she anticipated. She looked down at the mass of demons. Lucifer was right, they were nothing like Maze. Maze was deadly beautiful and alluring. While some of these demons had half humanoid forms, many of them looked like various types of monsters. 

Lucifer was standing closer to the rail, arm out towards her, beckoning her forward. 

“May I present to you my Queen Chloe!” His eyes blazed red with passion.

As she stepped up to stand at his side, the demons immediately dropped to their knees. 

“Queen Chloe! Long may she reign!” 

Lucifer turned to face her, dropped to one knee, and kissed her hand. “Long may she reign.”


	4. Fifty Shades of Red

As soon as the heavy balcony doors were firmly closed behind them, Lucifer immediately threw his jacket to the side and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Chloe’s heels went flying back into the closet, and she carefully slid out of the red dress. She definitely wanted to keep this particular garment intact. 

When Chloe was down to her bra and panties, she lay across the bed and watched him undo his belt buckle. 

“Oh no, Detective. This bed is for sleeping. I’ve got something extra special planned for you.” He picked her up off of the bed, and led her to the secret door. He watched her eyes closely, unable to predict her reaction. 

He opened the door and put her hand on her back, ushered her inside, and locked it behind them. 

“Oh my God, Lucifer. This is … a lot.” Chloe was visibly nervous, but curious as she explored the room. 

“Don’t bring Him into this! He’s the last person I want to be thinking about right now.” He gave her several minutes to look at all of the toys on every shelf and in every drawer. He knew that a lot of this was new to her. 

After he was satisfied that she had seen all of her options, he grabbed her roughly and pushed her against the wall, an arm on either side of her.

“Now tell me, Chloe. What do you truly, deeply desire? What do you fantasize about that you would never dare tell another? I’m here to make your wildest dreams come true.”

Something came over her. She couldn’t keep her secrets anymore. He was too much, with his eyes burning into her, his intoxicating scent washing over her. The words began spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them, and the King of Hell would comply. 

"I just want you Lucifer. In every way. We have all the time in the world now and I want… everything," she breathed in a gush of words.

Lucifer's eyes flashed a darker red than she had seen before and his grip tightened for a moment before he let go. He took a step back and looked down at her upturned face.

"Very well my Queen. Then you shall have everything. You must know I will give you anything you desire," he paused, smirking. "And then some."

He took her hand and led her to the massive bed, gracefully sweeping her into his arms and laying her out across the center. Chloe had never felt so cherished and so possessed before. He began pulling her arms and legs out toward the corners of the bed, but hesitated.

"My dear, you know I only wish to give you what you desire. I will not do anything you don't want."

Chloe smiled at his reassurance and the momentary uncertainty she saw in his eyes.

"Lucifer. I trust you. And you can trust me to know what I desire - you," she said with a smile. "If it comes down to it, I'll just say Dan."

Lucifer grimaced. "Well I can assure you, nothing would make me stop faster than hearing Detective Douche's name."

"Shall we continue, my King?"

"Oh my Queen… we're only just starting."

Lucifer continued pulling her arms where he wanted them. He pressed her hands into the bed, clearly wanting them to stay put, before standing up. He went to the shelves along the wall and pulled out red silk scarves. Deftly, but gently, he tied first her hands then her feet to the corners of the bed. Standing at the foot of the bed he trailed his fingers along her legs. Chloe shivered, unable to pull away. He came around to her left and continued up her leg, past her navel to her chest. His long fingers brushed over the lace of her bra, drawing a sharp gasp from her as he flicked over a sensitive nipple.

"Oh dear. As beautiful as this looks on you, I think it's time it got out of my way."

At that, Lucifer grabbed the front of her bra and pulled sharply. Chloe felt it dig in for a moment before falling to pieces around her. The slight heat she was feeling flared into a burning fire below her stomach and she couldn't help the small moan that escaped. Lucifer' s dark eyes flashed up to hers and she could see a fire behind them burning in harmony with her own desire. 

"I want… Lucifer I want you, I need you up here with me," Chloe said breathlessly, surprised at her own candor.

He slipped onto the bed, sliding a leg over her to straddle her hips. His hands found her breasts, fingers flicking across her nipple, teasing them to points. Chloe ached to touch him, pulling against her ties slightly. She wanted more and found herself saying exactly that.

"Lucifer, don't go easy on me, I want more, please, harder," she practically begged, still slightly surprised at herself - she wasn't normally so open in bed.

His only response was to pinch her hard nipples, twisting and pulling until she was arching off the bed and crying out. He let go just to start up again, over and over until her nipples were red and overly sensitive. He released them one last time and ghosted his hands across her breasts. The gentle touch was almost too much and she whimpered.

"Too much, Detective?" he asked smugly, looking into her eyes.

"No. No, Lucifer I still want…"

"What, my love? What do you want?"

"I want… I want your hands on me, I want you to… to touch me, please."

"Well that depends, darling, do you think you'll be able to come more than once? Because I am not ready to be done with you just yet."

"Yes, Lucifer please. I need you."

At that, Lucifer brought his hand to the front of her panties. He teased at her entrance, pressing slightly harder every few strokes and drawing out her delicious moans. He kept teasing her until her hips were bucking off the bed, clearly unconsciously. Suddenly he loomed above her and held her hips firmly into the bed.

"Chloe, my Queen… have you no restraint? I should have thought it quite clear, you were not to move," Lucifer said darkly. "It appears I will need to… educate you, so to speak."

With one final touch, Lucifer pulled away as Chloe whined helplessly. He stepped out of sight for a moment and Chloe pulled fruitlessly against her binds, desperate to feel his touch again.

"Oh Detective. What a pretty picture you make, begging for me. What a shame I need to teach you a lesson."

She heard his voice from her side and felt a moment's hesitation before there was a whistle and…

THWACK!

The flogger thudded against her breast. She drew in a shuddering breath. The second hit landed soundly on the opposite breast, pushing her breath back out.

"Oh… Lucifer. More please, don't stop!"

Lucifer continued flogging her breasts, shoulders, and chest at a steady pace, carefully avoiding anything that would hurt in a bad way. Chloe tried to keep count in her head but was soon overwhelmed by the sensations. By the time Lucifer slowed to a stop, she had sunk into a floaty, blissful feeling that she had never before experienced.

"Chloe, darling, are you feeling alright?" Lucifer looked deep into her eyes, wanting to make sure she felt safe and comfortable.

"Yes, Lucifer, I've never felt better," Chloe replied dreamily. "I… want you inside me, please Lucifer."

At Chloe's unhindered desire and plain words, Lucifer closed his eyes and let out a sharp breath.

"Detective- Chloe… My Queen. There is nothing I wouldn't give you," Lucifer growled, snapping his hungry eyes up to meet hers.

He grabbed at her panties with one hand, ripping them away from her body as he moved up over her, straddling her hips once more. He grabbed her bound wrists, pushing them further into the bed as he positioned himself and pushed into her tight heat. Chloe let out a deep moan as he slowly filled her. He paused when he was fully seated, bowing his head and muffling a groan. After a couple dragged out moments, Lucifer began to move. His long, slow pumps dragged against her every nerve and Chloe was quickly reduced to a series of unintelligible cries and moans. Lucifer brought his hands back to her raw nipples and flicked his thumbs gently against them as he gradually sped up. 

"Oh Detective… Chloe… I'm so close," Lucifer murmured as he slid one hand up into her long, beautiful hair. He pulled her head back and looked into her blissed out face.

"Look at me," he demanded, and her eyes snapped to meet his. She could feel the pressure building and Lucifer did not let up. Soon enough her moans reached a peak and she arched her back, screaming out her orgasm. Lucifer followed shortly after, his stuttering hips freezing before he fell limp above her. 

After a few minutes where neither of them felt capable of movement, Lucifer rolled off of her onto the bed, and undid the ties. She quickly curled up into his side, eager to continue feeling his skin against hers. How long they lay there, Chloe couldn't say, the only movement their deep breaths and the slight shift of their hands petting each other soothingly.

***  
“Chloe, love. Wake up.”

She moaned groggily and rolled over. “Hmmm.” The memories came flooding back to her and she awoke with a start. “Holy shit. Lucifer, did all of that really happen? Feels like a dream.”

He smiled at her. “Well, if you’re referring to you coming to Hell for the first time, becoming the Queen of Hell, and then having some pretty incredible sex with the Devil himself, I would say, yes, that definitely all happened.” 

“Wow.” She pulled herself into his chest, his strong arms felt warm and safe. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you.” They held each other for a long moment. “Is it alright if I send you back to Earth? I do want you to go to work today, and keep up appearances, at least for a little while. I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

“I don’t want to leave you, but yes, I’ll go. I promise I’ll be back soon.” She tilted her head up for a kiss. With his lips pressed against hers, he put his hand on her mark.


	5. A New Normal

Lucifer’s hand burned against her stomach, and she felt as though she were floating for only a moment, flying upwards, and then she was back in the penthouse at Lux. The early morning sunrise shone through the window. It occurred to her that the sun never shines in Hell, but there was always a faint gray glow. She made a mental note to ask Lucifer where that light came from, and how they kept track of days and nights. 

Chloe pulled into the precinct parking lot, driving Lucifer’s favorite Corvette. She could get used to this. Dan pulled in next to her. 

“Look at you, driving around in that. Chloe, you look ridiculous. Where’s your car?” Dan rolled his eyes.

Good morning, Detective douche. “Well hello to you too. It’s at home, I’m probably going to sell it. Besides, I love this car.” She walked besides her ex into the office. She didn’t want to directly lie to Dan, but if he started asking questions, she wasn’t sure if she would have to come clean, or come up with an even more elaborate lie.

“Does Lucifer know you’re driving his car? He was awfully protective of that thing.” He teased.

Chloe sighed. “Yes, he does. He left it to me before he left. It’s my car now, and I’ll drive it wherever I want, okay?” She turned away from him, hoping for an end to this conversation.

Dan put a hand on her shoulder. “Wait. Lucifer gave that to you? For free? Why? What else did he give you?”

She decided to be as honest as she could. “Things between Lucifer and I were getting more serious before he left.” She said slowly, carefully. “He said he had no need for it, where he was going. He left me everything.” Chloe saw the distrust in Dan’s eyes. “I’m heartbroken he’s gone, but having some things helps. It reminds me of him.”

“He left you everything? The cars? The club? The money? What is wrong with that guy?” Dan’s voice grew louder. 

“Yes, please keep it quiet. I don’t want everyone to know, okay?” He shook his head in disbelief and went to his desk, never taking his eyes off her. Chloe put a hand to her stomach, needing to feel the one thing that actually did remind her of her King. Truthfully, she didn’t care about the cars and the money, but it was definitely nice. The only thing she really cared about was her path to seeing him again.

“So Lucifer’s really gone, huh?” Ella had snuck up behind her. “He must have really loved you, to leave you all of that. You must be devastated. I’m here for you okay? Let me know whatever you need, Chlo.” 

Chloe did her best to look sad. “Yeah, I’m hoping I’ll see him again one day, but for now, I’ll just cherish the time that we had together. He was a great partner.” Thankfully, Ella didn’t push too much for more details. Back to work.

***  
That night, Chloe texted Linda. Hey, are you guys home tonight? I want to see you. Linda immediately responded, inviting her over for dinner.

An hour later, she pulled up outside Linda’s house. She could see Linda, Amenadiel, and Maze were all home. Hey Lucifer? She reached out for his mind. You there?

Hello Detective! He sounded so cheery.

I’m sitting outside Linda’s house. Is it okay if I tell them the truth? Can I tell them everything? She was already planning on telling them, but she wanted to confirm that Lucifer hadn’t lied to them before he left. Keeping their stories straight was going to be key to living this double life.

Of course. I fear Maze’s reaction if Dad forbid she ever found out you lied to her. 

Chloe had to smile at that. Okay, thanks Lucifer. Love you.

I adore you, Queen Chloe. 

After dinner, Linda and Amenadiel put Charlie to bed. Maze watched Chloe carefully.

“What’s going on with you Decker? We’ve been talking all night, but you haven’t said what’s going on with you? What have you been up to since he left? Gotten any lately?”

“Actually, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you all about.” She looked at Amenadiel. He probably already knew some of the truth, Lucifer had consulted with him on his plan, but he assumed Lucifer wouldn’t actually go through with it.

“Oooh do tell! You moved on from Lucifer quick! Who’s captured your eye?” Maze leaned in, begging for every detail.

“Well, it’s actually Lucifer.” She looked down shyly and smiled to herself at the memory. 

Maze stood up. “That jackass! You mean to tell me he gave you a quick fuck and then disappeared to Hell? I thought he would treat you better than that.” She suddenly had a knife in her hand, twirling it around menacingly.

“No! Not that at all. It was actually…” Three sets of confused eyes stared at her. “Let me show you.” She stood, and pulled up her shirt. “He gave this to me so I can visit him in Hell.”

The reactions were immediate.

“Lucifer gave you the mark, but he leaves me here on Earth? I’ve been asking to go back for months and he marks you and doesn’t give me a second thought, I swear, I’m going to kill him.” The knife slashed through the air.

“He banned that practice centuries ago! He couldn’t allow you in Hell, you could die there!” Amenadiel looked so concerned. “Chloe, I can’t allow you to go back, the demons will kill you!”

“Amenadiel, trust me, it’s okay.” She hoped he could see the truth that was inside her. “Do you have the ability to see souls the way that Lucifer does?”

“Of course, I’m an angel, but what does…” His mouth opened in shock. “Father will be furious! Lucifer holds your soul? What has he done to you, Chloe?” He walked towards her, eyes wide in disbelief. The peaceful angel rarely raised his voice, but Chloe saw the fury behind his eyes. “Next time I see him, I’m going to make him sorry for what he’s done. I’m so sorry he did this to you.”

Chloe took a step closer to him, feeling her power course through her, suddenly feeling the need to protect her Devil. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that. Lucifer only did what I asked of him. He has granted me immortality so that we may be together forever. You didn’t want us to be happy. I have his strength in my veins and I am Queen Chloe Morningstar, ruler of Hell. I will destroy anyone who dares threaten my Lucifer.” That voice was back in her head. It sensed Amenadiel as a threat. 

Amenadiel saw her eyes flash red for a moment, and backed away from her. He knew his powers had weakened recently. He quickly tried to assess what Chloe was capable of. With his hands up in surrender, she threw him to the ground and pressed a foot to his chest.

“Damn girl!” Maze smiled widely. 

Linda put her hands on Chloe’s shoulders. “Hey, Chloe. Calm down, I promise you Amenadiel isn’t going to hurt Lucifer. He wouldn’t do that.” She looked at her husband pointedly.

Chloe breathed, slowly coming back into herself. Amenadiel stood up, still not believing what he was seeing. “I’m still getting used to my powers. Lucifer said I have to practice controlling it. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so sorry. I know you won’t hurt us.”

He nodded. “It’s okay.”

They sat back down. “So you’re really the Queen of Hell, huh?”

***  
A couple days later, she left work early on a Friday, free to enjoy the whole weekend ahead of her. As soon as she got home to Lux, she locked the doors to the penthouse, pressed her hands to her mark, and prayed to her Devil. Only a moment later, she opened her eyes in Lucifer’s bedroom in Hell, but Lucifer was nowhere to be seen.

Hey Lucifer? I’m back. Where are you? She was nervous to venture outside of the castle to find him.

Detective! I’ll be only a minute. Stay put. 

She sighed happily. That voice was so calming, so quick to put her at ease, it was easy to forget it belonged to the Devil. It didn’t take long for him to appear beside her. Immaculately dressed in a violet suit, not a hair out of place, grinning from ear to ear. He was beautiful. 

“Hey sexy.” They pulled each other into a passionate kiss. 

For once, Lucifer was the one to pull them apart. “Come, Chloe, I want to show you around! Last time you were here, you didn’t leave the castle! Wouldn’t you like to see the sights?” He smiled. 

“I’m sure Hell has some lovely sights to see.” She replied sarcastically. 

“Not lovely in the way you’re used to.” He said darkly. “But you’re going to have to trust me.”

He led her down a spiral staircase and ushered her out the front doors. They approached a row of cells, she could hear the screams of the damned being tortured behind those stone walls. Her heart pounded. She didn’t want to see this. When she tried to back away, Lucifer stopped her. His eyes sparkled the way they did, reminiscent of when he found someone that deserved to be punished back in the precinct.

“Let it go, Chloe. Close your eyes.” When she did, Lucifer wrapped his arms around her from behind. He whispered in her ear. “On Earth I told you to control your Devilish impulses, keep them in check. Now, open your eyes, and let the Devil inside you run free.”

She suddenly could feel those around her that deserved to be punished, so many souls that had done terrible things. The urge to unleash Hell rose up in her chest. Lucifer saw the blood-red in her eyes. “Yes, that’s it! Don’t hold back. There’s some truly terrible people down here. I wouldn’t want to see them go unpunished when they deserve it.” He smiled maniacally at her. King and Queen of Hell together at last. 

Lucifer showed Chloe cell after cell of inmates, those who committed murder and abuse, and those who were manipulative, lying, controlling people on Earth. He explained how each of them had a scene called a Hell Loop of the events in their life that they were most guilty of. The Loop played over and over again, mentally tormenting them for all of time. Chloe understood why Lucifer enjoyed this now. It was comforting to see that horrible people were getting what they deserved. 

Chloe wandered away from Lucifer after a while, curious as to what other atrocities she could discover in the next aisle. She walked past door after door, each one ten feet high, made of gray stone, and locked so that no one could escape. One door in particular caught her attention. She had gotten accustomed to feeling the desire to punish everyone she had encountered so far, but this cell was different. That desire was gone, telling her that whoever was in here did not deserve the treatment they were getting. 

Cautiously, she opened the heavy door. What she saw instantly broke her heart. Her own father screaming at images of herself.

“Chloe! Darling I’m so sorry I missed this! I didn’t want to die! I wanted to be there for you! I should have been more careful. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to leave you alone with your mother!”

Chloe watched in horror as the scenes played out: her wedding to Dan, her graduation from the police academy, the first time she solved a murder. All of her happiest moments played out in front of her. The one thing that all of these events had in common was that she felt anger that her dad hadn’t been there to celebrate with her. And now he was here, suffering because he wasn’t a part of her life. 

“No, no, no! It’s not your fault! No!” Her dad didn’t seem to hear her, he was focused on Hell-Chloe walking down the aisle. 

She couldn’t watch anymore. Chloe slammed the door behind her and ran. She screamed out for Lucifer both in her mind and out loud. She wasn’t sure which way he had gone. These aisles all looked the same in every direction, disorienting and haunting. A small part of her brain told her to develop some kind of system to keep track. These cells and rows had to be numbered or something. An issue for another time. 

“LUCIFER!” She cried out. “Please help! I need you!” She ran wildly, she couldn’t remember which way they came in? Where did they start? Which way was the castle?

“CHLOE!” Lucifer’s great white wings appeared above her and he landed at her feet. “I’m so sorry I left you, I shouldn’t have assumed you would be okay down here, it’s a lot to take in.” He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, but he didn’t understand.

“No! That’s not it!” She could barely get the words out between sobs. “He shouldn’t… My dad…” She pointed vaguely in the direction she thought she had come from.

He pulled an arms’ length away from her, his expression much harsher. “Chloe… What are you saying?”

“My father is down here! He feels guilty for missing parts of my life! He’s trapped down here! He didn’t do anything wrong? Lucifer, please.” She begged him. “Why isn’t he in Heaven?”

Lucifer calculated his response, unable to say anything that would soothe his Queen. “I truly do not know, but we will find out. I don’t know how, but we will rectify this wrong.”

He held her hand and they started running back towards the castle. “I have a file with everybody down here. We should be able to find his file, and figure out what caused him to be sent here.” Running wasn’t quick enough for him, and he lifted her in his arms as his wings launched them into the air. They quickly landed on a balcony of the castle, and he ushered her into library filled with filing cabinets. 

“Chloe, here. Everything is alphabetized. Whenever someone dies, judgement is passed and they are destined to end up here in Hell, or in the Silver City. Anybody who is here has a file that lands in this room. Once we find it, we may be able to correct it, if he truly does deserve to be in the Silver City.” He explained.

“He does.” Chloe said firmly, still wiping tears from her eyes. She walked down to the end of the next row. D for Decker. The cabinets went on endlessly, she could hardly fathom a list of everybody that had ever died and come to Hell. It was a lot to process. 

She quickly located his file.

Decker, John.   
Date of Death: July 27, 2000.  
Cause of Death: Gunshot wound.

She scanned the rest of the page, reviewing information about her father’s life, things he had accomplished, family members. When she got to the bottom of the page, she found the word she was looking for. 

Judgement: Hell  
Cause: Guilt for not being around to care for her daughter. 

“He thought he was a bad father at the moment he died. How can he think that?”

Lucifer leaned on her shoulder to read what she was seeing. “I have an idea, my love.” He said quietly. 

“I’m listening.”

“We will go talk to your father in his cell. If you can convince him to let go of his guilt, we may be able to free him, and then I might be able to fly him to the Silver City.”

“You can do that?” She asked incredulously. 

“I can’t go into the Silver City, but I can drop him off at the gates. The angels will see that his fate has been changed, and they will bring him inside.” He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes. “This will work.”

Lucifer led Chloe back to her father’s cell. “Come in with me?” She asked softly.

“Of course.” He pulled open the door and stepped inside. With Chloe at his side, he carefully locked it behind him. He nodded encouragingly.

“Um. Hi Dad?” He didn’t turn. His eyes were fixated on the moment that Hell-Chloe got her first police badge. She remembered thinking how proud of her he would have been that day. And now here he was, ravaged by guilt for missing it.

“Dad? John Decker?” He spun around, his eyes wild with grief and mistrust. 

“Chloe? Chloe?” He looked back and forth between real Chloe, and Hell-Chloe, who was now exchanging vows with Dan. Lucifer inserted himself between Hell-Chloe and Hell-Dan as John’s attention was now on the real Chloe.

“It’s me. I’m Chloe. You’re in Hell. You’ve been tormenting yourself over missing the important things in my life for years. I’m not angry with you. Don’t be angry at yourself.”

“I can’t do that!” He sobbed. “Look at what I missed! A dad’s got to be there for his baby girl and I wasn’t!” He put his hands on his head and cried out.

“Look, this here is Lucifer, he’s the Devil, but he’s also an Angel. You can trust him, he’s the love of my life. He will take you to Heaven, okay? You don’t have to feel guilty anymore.”

“You love… him?” Her father’s expression changed. “But…” He turned back towards the wedding scene, where Lucifer was now pretending to kiss Hell-Chloe and push Hell-Dan out of the way.

“Umm yeah. Dan and I broke up. So you don’t have to be sad that you missed that anymore.” She tried to keep it lighthearted. 

“Why are you here? Are you dead, sweetheart?” He looked so concerned for her.

“No, dad. Lucifer and I are together, he made me immortal so that I can rule Hell with him. We’re the King and Queen around here. I know it’s weird. It’s very different from when I was with Dan. But I promise you I’m so happy with Lucifer. I’m grateful for you, I’m sad you missed a lot of things too, but that didn’t stop you from being the best dad you could have been.” She hugged him. “I love you.”

He smiled for the first time. “I love you too, darling.” There was a new sense of calm in the air, and the scene around them vanished. Lucifer quickly put his hands at his side, as it appeared he had been pretending to strangle Hell-Dan. 

His voice appeared in her head. Detective Douche was being a douche. Sorry. Chloe rolled her eyes. 

“Lucifer’s going to take you to Heaven, now okay? You’ll be happy there.” They hugged one last time. Lucifer picked up both of them in his strong arms and opened his wings. They ascended through the gray clouds into the sunlight. Lucifer first dropped Chloe on Earth, and she landed back in Lux. From the balcony of Lux, she was able to watch Lucifer and her father disappear into the clouds.

***  
Months passed, and Chloe’s visits to Hell grew more frequent and lengthy. Within a year, she was spending more time in Hell than on Earth. It began to feel more like home. She had sold her home, her own car, and a few of Lucifer’s cars as well. She lived at Lux full time whenever she was on Earth, and drove around in a different classic car each day of the week. 

Business at Lux was doing better than ever, and she started to wonder why she bothered keeping her job at the LAPD. She had found her true calling, releasing tortured souls from Hell that deserved happiness and freedom above. After Lucifer carried her father to the Silver City, she had been able to find a few other similar cases, find the source of their guilt, and set them free. It brought her joy like no other, and she still was able to do Detective work as she poured over the case files in Lucifer’s library. 

Back in Los Angeles, solving murders was still her passion, but the lies were becoming more and more difficult to maintain. She disappeared for days at a time without explanation, her interrogations were becoming more forceful, yet she still managed to be the best Detective in all of Los Angeles. The Lieutenant recognized her knack for always knowing who was guilty, even before they had all the evidence. He continued to stand up for her. She was remarkable, yet her poor attendance and erratic behavior were becoming more apparent. 

One day, Dan had enough. “Chloe. We need to talk.” He grabbed her by the arm and led her to the interrogation room.

He sat down and gestured for her to sit on the other side of the table. Chloe sighed, but did as he wanted.

“Talk to me Chlo. I know you don’t feel anything for me anymore, but I still care about you. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but it’s freaking me out. It’s like you’re turning into Lucifer, always going on about who’s guilty and who deserves to be punished. You show up when you want, you’re gone for days at a time.” He paused, struggling to put the pieces together. 

Chloe folded her arms. “What I do in my personal life is none of your business anymore.”

“Then tell me one thing. Have you still been seeing Lucifer?” His eyes drilled into her.

She hesitated. He couldn’t know the truth, but she was reluctant to lie. She stood up and turned. With her back to him, she choked out one word. “No.”

“Alright, I see how it is. The Lieutenant keeps standing up for you, but I’m done defending you.”

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Chloe leaned up against the wall, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over.


	6. ‘Til Death Do Us Part

Chloe stood on the porch, and raised her hand to knock. She put it back down, and started to walk back to her car. She turned back and headed towards the porch. 

Come on, Chloe. Get this over with. She had no idea what she was going to say to them. How do you tell your best friends that you’re leaving Earth, with no plans to return?

As she paced back and forth, Linda opened the door. “Chloe?” She looked quizzical. “What are you doing out here? Do you want to come in?”

“Um yeah. Sorry. Yeah.” Chloe mumbled and walked past Linda into the house.

Maze and Amenadiel were on the couch, intently watching a documentary on serial killers. Amenadiel turned off the TV when he saw the look on Chloe’s face.

“Are you alright? Did something happen with Lucifer?” He led her over to sit down on the couch. 

“Yes. No. Yes. It’s about him, yes.” 

Chloe had thought about this for days before she ventured over here. She went over all of her options, and always came to the same conclusion. She couldn’t have both her life with Lucifer in Hell and her life with her friends and the LAPD on Earth. Living the double life was too much to handle, too much lying, too many secrets. It was time to say goodbye. 

“I’m going to Hell. Permanently this time. I can’t be two people anymore. Lucifer has been waiting for me, and whenever I’m away from him, my heart aches for my other half. I’m not happy here anymore.” She looked at each of them, hoping that they could feel all of her complicated emotions. 

Maze jumped up. “What about me? Lucifer left me here, and now you too? I would kill him if I could!” The knife appeared in her hand again.

Chloe smiled. “I was getting to that, Maze. I’ll bring you with me, if you promise not to kill Lucifer. Deal?”

The knife vanished. “Deal.”

She turned her attention to Linda and Amenadiel. “I love you guys so much, and I wish I could have it both ways.” She squeezed Linda’s hands. “Maybe one day we’ll see each other again?”

“And Amenadiel? You can visit us, right?” She wouldn’t go the rest of eternity without Lucifer’s favorite brother. 

“Angels generally do not go to Hell, but I believe I can make an exception.” He promised her. “Trust me, Lucifer cannot go more than a few centuries without needing my help.”

Chloe processed this, the thought of centuries going by in the blink of an eye was almost unfathomable. She spent the evening with them, enjoying one last day with the best friends she had ever had.   
***  
The next morning, she awoke early, looking around the empty penthouse. Over the past few weeks, she had sold a majority of her and Lucifer’s belongings, properties and cars. She had put all of the money into a secret account like he instructed her, that would be waiting for them should they ever choose to return to Earth. As she had sold classic car after classic car, property after property, she watched the number grow. She wondered why they would ever have a need for so much, after all it was no use to them in Hell. She eventually chose to donate a portion of it, and locked the rest away. We shall spoil ourselves in another lifetime, my love. His words echoed in her head. 

As Chloe drove to work in Lucifer’s favorite Corvette that she couldn’t bear to part with, she reflected on her time on Earth. Who would have guessed that it would have come to a close so soon? Yet, there was still so, so much more to come, and so much to leave behind. She had had an okay marriage with someone who turned out to be a better friend and coworker. She had made some friends at the LAPD, but there was a hole in her heart that only Lucifer could fill. If they were able to visit Earth for a few years here and there over the course of the centuries, she would meet many humans. She would have to learn not to get too attached to them. 

She smiled to herself, thinking of humans as them. Was she no longer human? Did she rank among Celestials? Maybe it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that she belonged to the Devil, and she was Lucifer’s Queen. She walked into the office, still deep in thought, looking around at her friends. If they only knew who I really am now.

“Ella, Dan. I need to talk to you guys. Privately.” They looked at each other, concerned, but willing to go along with whatever Chloe had in mind. She pulled them into a small conference room. 

“Chloe, where were you this morning? We were at this crazy crime scene, some dude got stabbed in a parking garage and -” Ella began her usual excited rambles.

Chloe held up a hand to stop her. “Please, no. This isn’t about that. I’m just going to talk for a minute, okay? Please listen to me.”

They nodded and agreed in unison.

She took a long pause before she started. Even as the words started to form, she was still unsure of how much she wanted to reveal. “I’m leaving here. Today. Soon. I can’t make a big deal of this. I can’t have people coming and asking questions. But I will be gone by tonight, and I’ll never see you guys again.” Her voice cracked and she fell silent.

Ella was the first to jump up. “Hey, where are you going? I’ll always be here for you. Whatever you’re trying to escape from, you don’t have to run away.”

Dan was initially silent, but there was understanding in his eyes. “She’s not running away from anything.” He said softly, looking down at his hands. “It’s what she’s running towards.”

“What?” Ella turned to him. “What do you know?”

“Oh come on, isn’t it obvious?” He finally looked her in the eye. “She’s going to be with Lucifer. Wherever that bastard is, that’s where she’s going.” Chloe’s mouth hung open in shock. “Am I wrong?!” He demanded. His fist hit the table. “I thought you were over him, I thought that was behind you. He left you, Chloe. He left you a year ago! I’m sure he doesn’t care about you anymore.”

Ella shook her head in disbelief, but Chloe simply said, “He’s right. Dan’s right about the first part at least. I’m going to be with Lucifer, but he definitely still cares for me. We’ve maintained... a relationship of sorts since he left. And if I’m not there tonight, there will be Hell to pay, I’m sure.” She smiled at her choice of words. 

“How?” “When?” “I haven’t seen him!” “He said where he was going he wouldn’t be able to even call us!” The questions that she couldn’t answer started coming and they didn’t stop. “Why did he leave?” “Where is he now?”

“Look, I wish I could tell you everything, I really do. But Lucifer and I made a promise to each other that there are some things better left unsaid. Trust me, it’s better if you don’t know.” The cross around Ella’s neck caught her eye.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Dan said angrily.

Chloe sighed. “It means that when people come asking you questions, you’ll be able to honestly tell them that you don’t know. All I can say is that by tomorrow, we will be together, and you’ll definitely never see either of us again.”

The tears started to form in Ella’s eyes, and she pulled Chloe into a hug. “I trust you. I get it, some things are meant to be private. I’m happy for you, I really am.” She tried to smile, but she looked devastated.

“I love you, Ella. You’ve been a great friend. I’ll never forget you.”

Chloe then turned to Dan. His arms were crossed, eyes furious. They would have been red if that were possible. “Dan, please don’t be angry. I’m happy about this, I really am. I’ve thought about this for a long time, I promise you.”

“Just go. I get it. Go tell your precious Lucifer that you never have to see Detective Douche again. I’m sure he’ll love that.” He got up to leave. 

“Dan, wait! This isn’t how I wanted to leave things!” Chloe begged him.

“Save it, Chloe. Save it for your weirdo ‘I’m the Devil’ Lucifer Morningstar.” He said sarcastically. “I still don’t know what that dude’s deal is, but he’s hiding something. You’re going to end up hurt. See if I care anymore.” He pulled the door shut behind him.

Ella looked like she was holding back more questions. “Don’t worry about him, Chloe. But you promise you’ll be alright with Lucifer?”

Chloe had to laugh at that. There was nowhere in the universe safer for her than by Lucifer’s side. “Yes, I promise. And Dan is right, that Lucifer does have his secrets, but I know his truth now. Please believe me I wouldn’t do this if I thought he was hiding anything from me.”

She seemed to accept that. “Okay.” She hugged her for the last time. “I wish you all the happiness in the world.”

***  
The elevator doors to the penthouse opened, one last time. Maze was already there waiting for her. She stood at the bar, glass of whiskey in hand.

She took one glance at Chloe. “You look like Hell, Decker.”

Chloe smiled weakly. “That’s where we’re going, right? I’ve got to look the part.”

“Whatever. You ready?”

Luckily it wasn’t too difficult to say goodbye to this world now. Home was where Lucifer is. As much as she loved the penthouse he had left for her, it had been incomplete ever since he left. “Let’s go home.”

Chloe pressed her hand to the mark, asking her Devil to open the gates of Hell, and she pulled Maze down with her.

***  
They landed at the front door of the castle, and Maze raised her eyebrows knowingly. “Get in there. I’m sure he’s waiting for you.” She winked, and quickly disappeared into the distance.

Chloe pulled open the great stone door, and slid inside. “Lucifer!” She called out. “I’m home!” That felt right. “I’m home.”

Two huge white wings appeared before her, spread open wide. Lucifer’s beauty never failed to take her breath away. He pulled her in close. “Welcome home, Queen Chloe.” 

As they walked up the spiral staircase, Chloe recounted the days’ events. She told him all about Dan’s reaction. She still felt like she was robbed of a proper goodbye to her ex-husband, but what’s done is done. Maybe one day he would regret the last things he said to her. A thought struck her.

“Lucifer. Where will Dan end up? He’s not a bad person is he?” She bit her lip nervously.

“Dan’s not a bad person, love. But he may feel guilty for some of the things he’s done, and that’s out of my hands. He still has a long life to live, and we have no way of knowing what else he is going to do before his time comes.” He wrapped an arm around her hips and kissed her temple. “What I do know is that we have a lovely Queen who will find every innocent person who resides in this darkness and make things right. It will be okay, darling.”

Chloe reflected on the time she spent pouring over files in the endless library of Hell. To her relief, the vast majority of people she had reviewed so far truly deserved their fate, but there was nothing as satisfying as when she found an innocent soul and freed them of their guilt. It was a never ending job, but it was immensely rewarding. 

When they arrived in the bedroom, Chloe stood on the balcony overlooking her kingdom with Lucifer at her side. She let her power and strength run through her. She would never have to hold it back again. Her eyes burned with joy and desire. One look at Lucifer told her that he was feeling the same way. His eyes burned into her own as he gently pressed his lips to hers. 

“Shall we, my love?” He breathed against her skin.

“Yes, please. And don’t hold back this time. I can take it.” She whispered urgently.

He grinned that wicked smile like only he could. “Then tell me what you desire.”

"Everything. I want you to give me all of you, be rough with me," Chloe breathed. "Your desires are my desires, Lucifer. Make me feel it - I want to still feel your marks on me tomorrow."

Lucifer's eyes began to glow a deep red as his gaze darkened.

"Very well, my dear. Why don't we start with you stripping that lovely outfit off."

Chloe took his hand, leading them into the room. Once there, she pulled her shirt off slowly, dropping it onto the floor. Lucifer's hands came up her sides, sliding along her soft skin around to her back then deftly unclasped her bra. Stepping closer, he looked down at her, the dark glow in his eyes sparking a heat in Chloe. She held his gaze as she slid her pants off and stepped out of them. Chloe pressed herself against Lucifer, feeling the fabric of his three-piece suit moving against her skin. His breath caught, composure finally cracking, and then he was grabbing her arms and maneuvering her roughly toward the bed.

"You little minx," Lucifer hissed into her ear as he turned her around and pressed her hands onto the bed. Chloe gasped at the feel of his primly clothed body draped over her nakedness. "You have no idea what you do to me."

She kept her hands where Lucifer had pressed them into the bed as he stepped back, having felt the order behind the gesture. She glanced coyly over her shoulder to see him staring hungrily at her, collecting himself as he took in the sight before him.

"Lucifer… Touch me, please. I want to feel you," she begged.

"Oh my Queen," he murdered darkly. "Be careful what you wish for."

"Lucifer, please. I know exactly what I'm wishing for," Chloe arched her back slightly as she spoke, impatient for his touch.

With a growl, Lucifer surged forward, grabbing her hips with strong hands. He pulled her back abruptly to feel his hardness against her. Just as quickly he let go and stepped back; Chloe couldn't help but let out a whine at the absence of his touch.

"Shh darling. You want my touch so bad? Very well. Here it is."

With a crack, his hand fell on her ass. Chloe cried out, pushing her hips back in opposition to the sound.

"Mm did you like that my sweet? Would you like some more?"

"Yes! Yes Lucifer please…"

He continued, raining smacks down until her ass was glowing a bright pink. He slowed the blows until he was caressing, massaging her bottom tenderly. He stepped forward, draping himself over her body once more and sliding his hands down her arms. Chloe hissed as he pushed himself against her, his suit rough against her tender skin. Lucifer gathered her hands together and held them tightly in one of his as his other hand tangled into her hair. He pulled her head back sharply, his lips ghosting along the shell of her ear.

"Detective," he purred. "Are you… enjoying yourself?"

His velvety voice curled into her brain, twisting down her spine. She could only moan in response as heat flashed through her. He suddenly bit down on the skin just below her ear, making her gasp.

"My dear, I believe I asked you a question." His voice dropped. "I do hope you are planning on answering me."

"Yes! Oh, Lucifer," she moaned. "I am, I am, it feels so good."

"Much better. Such a lapse, however, shall have to be addressed." His body disappeared from hers and she shivered at the cool air that replaced his heat. "Stand up and turn around."

Chloe quickly did as he said, blushing as she noticed how well put together Lucifer still was. Faced with his immaculate suit, she felt somehow more naked and debauched than before.

"Hands behind your back," Lucifer ordered, looking her up and down. "Oh darling you are exquisite."

Chloe could feel herself flushing even more under his gaze. After a moment, Lucifer turned away, headed toward the dresser.

"Don't move, love." He turned back, something in his hands. Lucifer slowly stalked toward her, circling her until he was behind her, completely out of sight.

"You should be rather familiar with these, Detective," Lucifer said, a hint of amusement in his soft voice. Chloe felt something cold clicking around her wrists and chuckled.

"Not really used to being the one in handcuffs."

"Well, I hear they're perfect for those who have been… naughty. About time they got put on you darling." Lucifer trailed his fingers up her bound arms before grabbing her by the shoulders. He stepped closer and manhandled her forward until she stood at the edge of the bed. He moved one hand to grip the back of her neck, bending her forward across the bed. As he went to remove his hand, Chloe made a sound of protest.

"No please, Lucifer, I want you to hold me down. Need it."

Lucifer groaned at her words and pushed her down a little harder. He leaned down and brushed a kiss across her shoulder. He stood back up and Chloe heard a zipper being pulled down. Realizing Lucifer wasn't planning on undressing any more than that, Chloe whimpered, flushing bright pink. 

One hand still on the back of her neck, Lucifer slid the other down to the handcuffs holding Chloe's hands at the small of her back. Bound and held like this, Chloe felt at once helpless and safe. She felt herself sinking into the bed, relaxing even more into Lucifer's hold as he slid into her, his pace torturously slow. Though Chloe thought he would pick up the pace once he was fully inside her, Lucifer just kept rolling his hips frustratingly slowly. She tried pushing back against him, but found no give in his hold. Chloe could only lay there feeling the tension build and build until finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah Lucifer please, I want- I need-" she cried.

"What's that love?" Lucifer's tempo remained unchanged. "You know you have only to tell me what you desire and it's yours."

"I want more, I want… I want you to fuck me into this bed, Lucifer," Chloe demanded desperately.

"Hm, anything for you, my Queen," Lucifer answered, satisfied. And with that, he snapped his hips forward, doing exactly as she asked. The now punishing pace pushed her harder into the bed and Chloe felt the anticipation quickly being replaced by a wholly different kind of tension. With her head turned against the bed she could see him towering over her, his eyes burning bright with arousal and a laser-sharp focus, looking as just as put together as when they started. Chloe could feel his suit rubbing against her still tender skin with each thrust. She was unable to hold back her cries as Lucifer gave her everything she wanted, tipping her over the edge. She could feel his composure slipping as his grip tightened just a bit further on her neck. 

"Ah Chloe, my Queen, all mine," Lucifer growled in her ear as he pulled her back against his thrusts by her handcuffed hands and stilled. They lay there for a minute, both breathing heavily, until Lucifer slowly pulled away from her. He gently removed the handcuffs, massaging her wrists and arms. He quickly stripped off his suit before picking her up and climbing onto the bed with her. He softly lay them both down with Chloe in his arms. How long they lay there, Lucifer lovingly holding and petting her, Chloe couldn't say. 

***  
Days, weeks, and years passed by. Lucifer and Chloe will reign over Hell for millenia to come. From high above in their castle in the clouds, they could see the entire kingdom beneath them, but they had eyes only for each other.


End file.
